Troubled younger brother
by black-belt sleeper
Summary: Percy just found out he has a younger half-brother, but the problem is, that the kid has suffered so much that he can't even remember how being loved feels like, and Percy can't let that happen. Percabeth, other pairings will come up later
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys! This s my first PJO story, so no flames please!**

**Soooo, hope you like it read and review and all that stuff you already know you have to do**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, if I owned it, the house of hades would've been out long time ago.**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

It was a rather normal day, well, as normal as it can be at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth and I were in the arena watching the new recruits spar, there were a lot more campers than a few years ago, when we heard a conch shell coming from Thalia's Pine.

We looked at each other and ran where the conch had been blown, when we got there, we saw a satyr and a black haired kid, no more than twelve years running away from a pack of hellhounds, and in the blink of an eye, I uncapped Riptide and started killing hellhounds, I fought alongside with other senior campers that had gotten here.

In less than five minutes all the monsters were a pile of dust carried away by the wind, I noticed the kid his back facing me.

"Hey kid, you ok?" I said as I put a hand on his shoulder, his response was not what I really expected, the kid turned around quickly, his face lost all the color he had and he backed away a bit.

"Yes, th-thank you" he said with a slight accent which I couldn't place.

Then his satyr came, his name, I think it was Devon or something like that.

"Hey Percy, I'm going to take Alan to Chiron, is that OK?" Devon asked, I simply nodded concerned by the way how Alan, looks like that was his name, had jumped when I touched him, then I realized someone calling me.

"Hey, Seaweed brain? Someone in there? Hellooooo" Annabeth said next to me trying to catch my attention.

"Sorry Wise girl, I was just thinking…" I started saying as I started walking down the hill towards the amphitheater.

"You were thinking! What has this world come to?!" She said mockingly walking by my side.

"Hahaha Wise girl, anyway, I was thinking about that new kid"

"Alan Renoir? Yeah, he didn't look scared at all after being chased by monsters, that's not something you see every day."

"How do you know his last name? And what kind of surname is Renoir anyway!"

"A French one Seaweed Brain, I think you also noticed his slight French accent"

"I knew that wasn't a normal accent!" I said throwing my fist in the air, Annabeth chuckled

"Besides, I know it because I asked Devon, his protector, told me" She said as a matter of fact that I would know this… which I didn't.

We got to the amphitheater and sat in the spot we had been not long ago until two blond haired almost identical except for the fact that one was a boy and the other was a girl, the twins, as we liked to call them came up to us and said

"Chiron says you and Annabeth have …" Pablo started

"...to go see him at the Big House" María finished

The twins were two eight year olds from the Apollo cabin; they were Spanish and had come year round to camp when their mother had died in a fire two years ago. Everybody loved them the moment they stepped in camp (not that they liked it) and I saw them as younger brothers.

They always finished each other's sentences and always knew what the other one was thinking, they also got into so much trouble for pranks that they could've fit in the Hermes cabin perfectly.

I ruffled the twins hair and said

"Thanks guys, see you around!"

"Bye!" They said at the same time.

"They are so cute, but you have to admit that it's kind of weird how they finish each other's sentences!" Annabeth whispered as we left the amphitheater. I looked back to see the twins laughing and smiling with the other kids.

"Actually, you are right, in both things." I replied taking a last glance at them.

After ten minutes we were at the Big House and were surprised to find out that Chiron had called a war council to discuss the matter of Alan, looks like he had been claimed and he was, WHAT?! MY BROTHER?! Now I didn't see that coming.

After several intense minutes the cabin counselors discussed what we should do with him, I stood up for him, he was being treated like he was a kind of weird disease and even if I didn't know him, and he didn't deserve that.

"I think it's decided!" Chiron exclaimed after I had backed him up, Alan Renoir will be staying with Percy in cabin 3.

With that, everybody started leaving, probably to get prepared for dinner or do stuff they had to do. Annabeth gave me a peck and left, as she said that she and her siblings were going to discuss something they had been planning for some time now.

I walked towards Chiron and asked

"Where is Alan, if I may know?" I asked

"I think that Nyssa was showing him around camp" he replied with a calm look

Afterwards, Nyssa appeared at the door followed by Alan.

I looked at Nyssa and silently thanked her; she just nodded and gave me a reassuring smile, which I didn't understand what for.

I waved goodbye at Chiron and Nyssa with Alan following from closely.

"How about if we go first to camp's shop to get you some clothes and stuff and then we head to dinner?" I asked as I sent a smile towards my ne found half-brother.

He just shrugged and nodded, I was starting to get worried, I mean, the kid never smiled, it was sad.

"You know that you can count on me, right?" I said as I knew that he must've been feeling tired and scared after a day like this. He gave me a small smile and I knew that was probably the first time he smiled for real I a long time.

After getting some stuff for Alan we got to cabin 3, I opened the door for him.

"Well, for the next couple of months you'll be staying here, unless you want to stay year-round, then you'll stay here all year long" I said, trying to make him feel welcome.

"That's my bed, choose whichever you want to sleep in." I said as I sat on my bed.

"Do you mind if I stay in this one?" He asked pointing at the upper bed of the bunk bed beside mine.

"Of course you can, here you have your stuff, let me help you get them up there, and you chose quite a hard bed to access to!" I said trying to lighten the mood up.

He smiled at that comment and I was getting more confident at the fact that I just realized that I had a younger brother

We spent the rest of the time getting things set up, not talking much.

When dinner time came, I went towards the door and stopped at the door frame.

"You want to come to have something before we go to the campfire?" I asked

"The campfire?"

"Yes, it's quite fun actually, I think you'll like it!" and with that I started telling him about what we did, he listened carefully not wanting to miss a word I said, ad I thought, maybe, I would enjoy my time with my new Half-brother.

* * *

**Well guys, hope you liked it, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized that I didn't spell correctly the title, and this way doesn't make any sense at all, but just for you to know, it's supposed to be called: Troubled younger brother.

By the way guys, I thought of making this story mostly of third point of view, but if you want to have also chapters in the point of view of other characters, just put it in the reviews.

Other thing… Seriously guys! About 200 views and just 2 reviews (by the way thanks fanofpjo and Lunette Tala) come on guys, please review, even if it's just one letter, one word,, it really means a lot, it really shows if people like that story or not, so pleeeeeease review.

I think I already mentioned it, but I like to repeat myself, so , I don't own PJATO even If I make myself believe that I do *wipes imaginary tear* those dreams are incredible.

* * *

**Third POV:**

Percy and his newly found brother joined the rest of the cabins as they walked towards the mess hall.

Percy was happy about having another brother, it's not that he didn't like Tyson, but the cyclops was most of the time was in Poseidon's underwater palace, working at the forges, and, to be honest, Percy was glad to have a human brother, well, half-human but you know what I mean.

Overall, there was something weird about Alan, he might look completely normal most of the time, but in some moments, when he thought no one was paying attention, his smile would fade being replaced by a depressed look, and Percy had to tell Annabeth, she would know what to do.

The hero of Olympus told Alan to stay at the Cabin 3 table while he did something.

As he approached towards the Athena table, he saw Annabeth looking at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked when Percy got by her side

"Why always when I come to see you at dinnertime you think there's something wrong? It's not like I always mess up-" Annabeth raised an eyebrow "Okay, I know I always mess up, but this time, I didn't, sort of, think so, I have no idea"

Annabeth let out a little laugh "Actually, I don't think you messed up this time…"

"Really? At last-"Percy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding

"But, I think you're right, something does seem wrong, don't worry, we'll find out what's wrong and help him" Annabeth replied smiling.

Percy smiled back, hoping to find out what made his younger brother so sad, and walked back to his table where he found Alan staring into space.

"Hey, Alan?"

"Hum yeah, sorry, just thinking, I kind of spaced out" He answered quickly recovering from his spaced out moment, though ,the hero of Olympus couldn't stop thinking about how much his accent sounded like to Thorn's one, but Alan's was not as "marked" as the manticore's, maybe he has been in the US more than I thought… Oh damn ADHD!

"Well, what do you want for dinner today Alan, You are probably hungry after today, no?" Percy said as he grabbed his goblet which started filling with blue cherry coke.

"Actually I'm not that hungry, I'm used to not eating in long periods of time, and by the way, what is that thing you're drinking?"

"Blue cherry coke" He answered as he took a sip "Do you want some? You can ask for some if you want to…"

"I think I'll pass, thank you very much" The oldest son of Poseidon raised his shoulders and took a sip of his coke.

"So, what is the maximum time you have been with actually having nothing to eat?" Percy said trying to start a conversation

He filled his goblet with water, took a sip and said

"Around a month, give or take" He said nonchalantly taking small bread and starting to eat it.

Percy would have spit his drink, but, thank the gods, at the moment he had an empty mouth. Saying he was surprised was an understatement, but he wasn't surprised by the amount of time he had said he had said he hadn't eaten in, but by the ease he had said it in, like, pfft I haven't eaten in such a long time I don't even know how I'm able to stand, but, no biggie, I do this all the time, and it was preoccupying.

After everybody had finished, Mr. D stood up as he usually did to welcome the new campers.

"Well, here starts a new summer of torture with you brats and I'm not happy to introduce a new camper, so welcome Alex Rayn yada yada" As he finished the sentence, Chiron, who was standing beside him face-palmed and didn't even bother to correct Mr. D as he would probably ignore him and get his name wrong, again.

"And before you little pests you start heading towards the amphitheater to do that horrible noise that you call singing, Chiron has some announcements to do." Mr. D said as he stepped back allowing thee centaur to walk up to the front.

"I just wanted to remind you that next week the Hunters will be coming over, I expect you to be on your best behavior and don't start any fight of any kind" He said that last part looking at Percy, probably remembering that fight he had had with Thalia the year that Annabeth had disappeared in, though at the moment Thalia still wasn't a Hunter.

As Chiron finished doing the announcements, everybody started leaving the mess hall getting prepared to start the sing along.

"Where is everybody going to?" Alan asked his older brother.

"To the amphitheater, at night the campers sit around this huge campfire and we sing and tell ghost stories, there are also marshmallows!" Percy said grinning. Alan smiled seeing his older brother so excited.

Percy then realized that that had been the first time that he had seen the little French actually smile, and he smiled harder if possible.

"Come on kid, you'll love it" Percy said putting his arm around Alan's shoulders, and they both started heading to the amphitheater, where they would surely have a great time, at east Percy would and he would do anything to make his brother feel the same way.

* * *

Guys I'm so sorry for not updating earlier so please review, the more reviews I get the faster I update


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews all those who reviewed, you know who you are, maybe I'll even go see you stories if I have time ;) so you know, review! even if its just a word writers love to know that people care to read their stories.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, still don't own Percy Jackson, but I'm still trying!.**

* * *

**Third POV:**

After a short walk, both brothers got to the campfire, and Percy was happy to have a brother, well, Tyson and Triton were also his brothers, but they weren't what you call, human, it's not like Alan was also human, but it was the closest thing he could think of.

As they walked into the amphitheater they could see some campers settling down and the Apollo cabin tuning their instruments, then Percy saw Annabeth sitting with her cabin mates and talking with her brother Malcolm.

"Hey, Alan" Percy said turning around

"Yes Percy?"

"Can you see that blonde girl sitting with a bunch of blonde guys?" Percy said pointing towards Annabeth, Alan nodded "Well, she is my girlfriend, do you mind if we sit with her? That way you'll know people from around here"

"Sure, why not"

With that they started walking towards them and Annabeth smiled as she stood up.

"Hi Percy" She said giving him a peck on the cheek "Also hi Alan, we haven't been formally introduced, I'm Annabeth, and as Percy already told you, I'm Percy's girlfriend." Annabeth said with a reassuring smile.

"Wait, how did you know I told him you were my girlfriend?" Percy asked confusion written all over his face, Annabeth just gave him a mischievous smile.

"Why don't you guys sit with us for the sing-along?" She asked ignoring Percy's question

Percy looked at Alan, still a bit confused, and as he nodded.

They spent the next few minutes talking, well actually, Percy and Annabeth talked; Alan just sat there nodding or denying when someone asked him a question.

Percy gave Annabeth a worried look and Annabeth was going to say something but stopped as everybody came in, she then mouthed _later._

When everyone settled down and started roasting marshmallows the Apollo cabin started singing and as the song went on more people joined singing.

Alan was stunned, in all those years living in sadness and guilt he had never even imagined to have so much fun, but here he was now, singing like any other camper, or at least trying as he still didn't know any of the lyrics, but as all campfire songs, it really repeated itself a lot of times, it wasn't hard to lean the lyrics, It was like learning fighting patterns back at the HQ.

_Lyrics_

_Chorus_

_Add new word or words_

And the same algorithm repeated over and over again. After a few songs, some of the younger campers such as the twins left to prepare to go to bed, most of them already yawning, when they all left, the Stoll brothers told a horror story, though Alan didn't understand how this could be classified as horror, it was very surreal, who has ever seen killer mushrooms!

When the Stoll brothers finished their not-so-scary story, Chiron stood up and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"I think it's time to get to bed, tomorrow will start training and I want you to be fully awake and alert, nothing of making a magic copy of yourself to do the work for you while you sleep" He said glaring at the Hecate cabin's members, most of the new adjudications looked confused, while the more experienced campers smiled sheepishly or let their heads fall backwards whining, probably thinking in how had they been caught and how could they fix it.

Percy loved those kids; they were pretty cool and could always get you out of trouble with some magic, except maybe, when one of the members made an ostrich appear in camp, it took them a lot of time and patience to catch it.

Though it had been quite funny, in the end the Stoll brothers wanted to keep her, as they had named her Fred, they thought, that even if it was a boy's name (they discovered later on that the ostrich was a she) it would be very interesting .

The ostrich also had a 'crush' on Percy, so it wouldn't let him alone, it took a lot of people, to stop him from making 'ostrich nuggets for dinner' and the Hermes cabin had it all taped and would blackmail Percy to do their chores or they would post it in you tube.

With that, Chiron let them go back to their cabins, so Percy stood up being followed by Alan,he shuffled his brother's hair much to his annoyance, and said.

"C'mon kid, let's go get some rest, I don't know about you, but I'm beat" and with that, both brothers stood up heading to the not-so-U-shaped-anymore place where the cabins were situated.

**So guys, school just started and I'll be having an awful amount of work, so I'll try to update as much as possible, but I'm not sure if it will be often**


End file.
